


What Was Said

by greaterthanthree



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death is The Only Option, Fate Worse Than Death, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Just Misinterpreted What He Said, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Misunderstandings, Odin Needs to Pick His Words Better, Odin's Not Actually a Bad Father, Poetry, Suicide Attempt, Thanos is evil, The Bridge Scene, The Invasion of Manhattan Wasn't Loki's Idea, driven to suicide, failed suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaterthanthree/pseuds/greaterthanthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding on a bridge over infinite darkness is all it took for him to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Said

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Thor is not mine, the Avengers is not mine, Loki is not mine. If they were, the story would be very different. For one, Loki would not be a villain. For another, Odin would be a halfway decent father.
> 
> The lines in quotes are not mine, they are from Thor and the Avengers. The rest of the poem's all mine.

What was said:

.       "No, Loki"

 

What was heard:

.       No Loki

.       You are not my son

.       I am not proud

.       You will never be enough

 

What was meant:

.       No Loki

.       You have always been mine

.       I will always be proud of you

.       You need not fight for my approval

.       For you have always been enough

 

What was done:

.       A rueful smile

.       A letting go

.       A searching for the end

 

What came next:

.       An endless darkness

.       A hopeless life

.       A kindless master

.       "It's to late"

 

 

>3


End file.
